Fear
by Isajackson
Summary: OS  Missing scène pour le zode 4x04 Doppelganger


**Spoiler : Zode 4x04 Doppelganger**

**Saison**** : Saison 4**

**Disclaimer**** : rien n'est à moi malheureusement !**

**Résumé**** : OS - sorte de missing scène pour le zode Doppelganger.**

**Note de l'auteur**** : alors voilà, j'ai vu récemment ce zode et je l'ai adoré !! Et ça m'a donné une idée pour écrire cette tite fic.**

**FEAR**

La peur John Sheppard la connaissait pour l'avoir côtoyée un grand nombre de fois au cours de sa vie mais celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Rodney était au dessus de celle qu'il avait déjà connue. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment auparavant. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il était assis à une table du mess et sirotait un café. Il fut rejoint par Ronon, puis par Rodney ensuite. Le scientifique avait pris un énorme plateau et avait commencé à manger en expliquant qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir parce qu'il avait une fringale. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Teyla, Samantha Carter et le Dr Keller **(1)**. Ils avaient parlé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de dormir après les derniers évènements.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Il retira sa veste et son pantalon puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il poussa un gros soupir et croisa les mains sous sa nuque. Parler avec les autres lui avait fait du bien mais il avait encore peur de dormir. Il était là depuis quelques minutes lorsque il entendit la porte coulisser.

Rodney se redressa et regarda qui venait d'entrer. Une silhouette s'encadra dans l'ouverture et le canadien le reconnu.

- Sheppard ? murmura t'il surpris

- Rodney chuchota le militaire en entrant dans la petite pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rodney en faisant mine de se lever.

Pour toute réponse John s'avança vers Rodney et s'assis sur le lit près de lui. Toujours sans un mot, il leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue du scientifique. Rodney écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

John ferma les yeux et caressa doucement la joue un peu râpeuse.

- j'ai eu peur… murmura t'il enfin

- mais on a tous eu peur rétorqua le scientifique surpris

- tu ne comprends pas, j'ai eu peur pour toi… je… j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…

- mais je suis là maintenant répondit Rodney

- oui souffla John dont la main venait de glisser vers le cou du canadien.

Doucement il se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de Rodney. Le canadien ne réagit pas. John l'embrassa alors doucement. Les yeux de Rodney s'agrandirent mais il ne repoussa pas le militaire, qui voyant que le canadien ne réagissait toujours pas, s'enhardit et approfondit le baiser. Rodney entrouvrit alors les lèvres et la langue de John s'engouffra dans sa bouche allant à la rencontre de son homologue. Elles se joignirent dans un ballet effréné. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa.

John s'écarta légèrement de Rodney et le dévisagea, attendant une réaction. Rodney sourit et porta la main à ses lèvres.

- woaw murmura t'il

John sourit à son tour sans quitter le scientifique du regard. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur son visage et porta la main à sa joue. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Rodney le vit aussi. Doucement, il posa la main sur la joue de John et essuya ses larmes.

- shhhttt chuchota t'il en attirant le militaire contre lui.

John se laissa aller et s'allongea à côté de Rodney. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et éclata en sanglots rauques, déchirants. Rodney le serrait contre lui et lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Au bout de quelques minutes, le militaire se calma. Il se redressa un peu et plongea son regard vert dans celui de Rodney.

- Rodney je…

- non ne dis rien l'interrompit le canadien en lui posant une main sur la bouche.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, l'attirant contre lui. John soupira et se blottit contre lui. Ils étaient épuisés et avaient besoin de dormir. Sheppard ferma les yeux et Rodney en fit autant. Les deux hommes s'endormirent quasi simultanément en espérant qu'ils ne feraient plus de cauchemar

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


End file.
